School Love
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: See Inside
1. Chapter 1

**School Life of Big Time Rush**

**What was there school life like? **

Chapter 1: Math…

Kendall was in math class trying to focus but couldn't stop daydreaming.

"Kendall" the teacher screamed

Kendall got snapped back to reality and looked at the teacher and turned red.

"Yes" he said.

"What is the answer to the problem" she said

"Y to the second equals x to the second plus three" Kendall said

"No its y plus three equals two and I want you to see me after class and you just earned yourself an after school detention" the teacher said

After class Kendall walked up to the teacher and sighed.

"Kendall I know you don't like math but you have to try this is the seventh after school I gave you in this semester and if you don't shape up I'm going to force you to have a tutor" the teacher said

"I know but I can't stay awake" Kendall said

"Ok that's all I wanted now get to class"

Kendall walked to his next which was history and he had his three best friends in. He went and sat down next to Logan and in front of Carlos.

"So what did she want" James asked

"She wanted to tell me that if I didn't get my act together she would force me to get tutored" Kendall said while pulling out his history book out of his backpack

"What math are you in" Logan asked

"Advanced Algebra Trig" Kendall moaned

"Oh hey I can tutor you I took that last year"

"Really"

"Ya, just come by my house after school"

"I can't come right after but I'll be their as soon as I can"

"What do you have planned?"

"He's the school's varsity hockey captain and I heard he has an after school" Carlos said

"Really he's the captain" James said

"Ya and we have try outs today, and Carlos is right I do have an after school detention due to the fact that teacher hates me and doesn't teach anything" Kendall said

"How did you get to be?"

"I've been playing since I was nine and he saw me and he was my coach when I was little so he thought it would be good for me" Kendall said

"What's next for everyone" Logan asked

"Chemistry" Carlos said

"Math" James said

"Spanish, what about you" Kendall moaned

"English" Logan moaned

At lunch Kendall was with Logan working on his math.

" I don't get half this stuff to she barely explains it" Kendall moaned

"Kendall its easy" Logan said

"For you it might be, but I'm not good at it"

"What class do you have next" Logan asked

"Gym, you" Kendall moaned

"Math"

"All he does is make me run"

"Ok that sucks"

"Oh ya that's because he's the hockey coach and he wants me to start getting in shape"

"Was that the day we were in class and you started having an asthma attack and you scared the class"

"Ya and it wasn't fun"

"So is the team going to be good this year" Logan asked while getting up

"Hopefully last years we had so many injuries we had to sacrifice a lot of are games" Kendall said

"How many is many"

"Well we had so many concussions, and I was out for a month with a dislocated shoulder and a messed up ankle, and this one guy ya we don't know what happened"

"So mind if the guys and I come check it out" Logan asked

"No it starts at three thirty but I wont be their till 4" Kendall said while going towards the gym

"Why"

"Because I have that after school detention and then I have to run home grab my stuff and I'll be their"

"So see you either way I'll see you after school"

"Ya"

After school Logan waited for James and Carlos, when he saw Kendall coming towards him looking all pale.

"You ok" James asked his best friend

"Ya I'm just peachy" Kendall said in a sarcastic tone

"You don't look fine" Logan said

"Ya I just three miles around the track since I told the coach I'm going to be at warm ups so after school gets out at three –fifteen and then I have to go grab my stuff and then drop Katie off at dance then I'll be their, so will you guys will be their, " Kendall said

"Ya were trying out" Carlos said

Kendall smiled and went to endure a half an hour of pure misery. James, Logan, and Carlos went to there cars and drove to the rink. Kendall pulled out his book and started to read. When Carlos, James, and Logan got to the rink they had no idea what their getting themselves into.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hockey Tryouts

Logan stepped in the rink and saw the team warming up. Kendall came in and sat next to the coach.

"So Kendall what do you think" the coach said

"Pretty good hopefully we wont have a repeat of last year" Kendall said

"Why don't you go in the goal and help?"

"Ok then" Kendall said while putting on his skates and while going out their

After a while the guys had a short break. Kendall skated over to the coach and sighed.

"Ok at least this year I wont have as many bruises" Kendall moaned

"Its ok I'm not putting you as goal keeper this year" the coach said

"For real"

"Ya your are starting center" the coach said

Kendall fainted at that idea.

"But coach that is the position that is most prone to injuries" Kendall moaned

"Quit being a baby and do it" the coach yelled

"Yes coach"

Logan saw Kendall and skated over to him and smiled.

"You're not having fun are you" Logan asked

"No it's almost over anyway" Kendall moaned

"You sure you're ok"

"No my legs hurt and I feel like I'm going to pass out"

"Let's get you home"

When the two boys got home Kendall went to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack and iced his leg.

"Kendall are you sure they're not shin splits that's the main cause you ran three miles, you did a lot at hockey why don't we just do math" Logan said

Kendall leaned over to grab his backpack but fell face first. Logan started laughing at the fact Kendall is a dork. Kendall winced as he got up and sat back down as soon as he got back up on to the couch. When Trisha Knight came with Katie she saw Kendall and Logan sleeping on the couch. The next day Logan woke up he noticed Kendall and Katie weren't there. He saw a note from Mrs. Knight

**Logan **

** I took Kendall to the hospital due to the fact he was complaining that his legs were hurting so bad so help yourself to anything we wont be long hopefully. Katie is still asleep. **

Logan sat down and ate a granola bar and watched TV. Katie woke up and noticed the apartment was quiet.

"Logan where's Kendall" Katie said.

"Hospital, he has really bad shin splints and they've been killing him so your mom took him to the hospital" Logan said

Right on cue Kendall came in on crutches followed by his mom.

"So it was that bad" Logan asked

"Ya I'm out of hockey for a month and I can't do gym for a month" Kendall said while sitting down

"So when will you be able to play"

"In a month and after I do intense physical therapy"

"Why intense" Logan asked

"They put you in more pain than you already are" Kendall said

"So will you just sit out in hockey?"

"Ya I will, watch the team, I don't know about gym"

When they got to school Logan was with Kendall helping him carry his stuff. Kendall got to his locker and sighed.

"Hey Kendallia, and what happened" James said

"Shin splints really bad I talked to the coach and I have to run practice for him while sitting out" Kendall said while grabbing his math book

"So you want me to meet you here after first period" Logan asked

Kendall nodded and went to class. Logan went to class with James and sighed.

"What's wrong Logan" James asked

"I think I sort of have a crush on Kendall" Logan said confused

"I knew it" James said

Logan looked at his phone and saw it was Kendall. After class Kendall was waiting for Logan. Logan tip toped and hugged Kendall

"Hey" Kendall said

"How are you feeling this morning" Logan asked

"My math teacher was shocked that I actually paid attention in that class"

"Congrats buddy" James screamed

After school Logan was waiting for Kendall to get out of class. He saw Kendall coming out and he didn't look the same.

"Kendall what happened" Logan said

"I got hit in the face" Kendall moaned.

"By" James asked

"That one bully" Kendall said while getting in

"Oh that one"

"Ya he said that I don't belong"

Once they got to the rink Logan, Carlos, and James looked at Kendall knowing that boy wasn't fine.


End file.
